


I'm Here

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Groping, Kissing, POV Claire Novak, Prompt Fill, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Kaia has a bad dream, which wakes up Claire. Claire tries to calm her down.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Kudos: 11





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt received by @gay-drian-cain on tumblr.

Claire was startled from sleep by Kaia thrashing in her arms, and screaming. Claire immediately reached over her girlfriend to turn on a lamp, and then held on tight.

“Kaia,” she murmured in her ear. “Kaia. _Kaia_. Babe, it’s okay. I’m here.”

Kaia stopped screaming, but her breathing was not yet even. Her tense body was pressed tightly up against Claire’s and Claire gently nudged her — a sign that she wanted her turned to face her. Kaia did so, and Claire reached out, pulling her dark curls away from her face, and placing them behind her ear. It didn’t even bother her that some of her hair was slick with sweat or that there were beads of it on her forehead, her arms, the space between her breasts that she could so clearly see thanks to the oversized T-shirt she wore.

Claire brushed her bare legs up against Kaia’s.

“Hey, it was a dream,” Claire told her.

Kaia’s beautiful, dark eyes met hers for a second, but then they lowered. It seemed as if she needed something to focus on, and the thing she chose for that happened to be Claire’s lips. Feeling heat rise in her, Claire licked her lips, and then bit at her bottom one as she tried to think of what to say.

Kaia broke the silence: “You know how my dreams are. They’re more than dreams.”

“Do you need another hit?” Claire asked. She didn’t _want_ Kaia to need another hit, didn’t even like that her girlfriend relied on drugs, but what else could be done? They didn’t really know. Sometimes there just weren’t proper remedies for dealing with the supernatural. Claire’s PTSD from the night her father had died and she’d been temporarily possessed told her that much. How Alex had to deal told her that much.

Kaia’s face fell, ashamed, but she answered, voice quiet, “No, no. I don’t want to rely on that. Not anymore. At least… not tonight.”

“Then what do you need?”

Kaia hoisted a leg up over Claire, so high up it rested at her hip, and she used it to pull her closer. Despite the tension that was still fading from the room, Claire found herself giggling. Kaia smiled.

“I just need you.”

Their lips met, and knowing Kaia was the one who needed control this time, Claire opened her mouth ever so slightly to let her girlfriend’s tongue slip inside. She moaned against her and palmed at her breasts. Kaia responded by biting her bottom lip, and then she was touching Claire everywhere she could reach, leaving her relaxed, and light-headed. Claire hoped she was making Kaia feel the same. With her hands in her hair, she pulled away, and Claire stroked at her neck, down to her collarbone.

“Better?” she asked.

Kaia rubbed her hips against her, and Claire just huffed a laugh as she rolled her eyes.

“No, I’m tired.”

“But—”

She placed a finger against Kaia’s warm lips. “Shush, go back to sleep.”

Kaia nodded, mouth widening in a yawn, and then she nestled against Claire, eyes closing. Her head rested above her breasts, and she was surely listening to her breathing and her heart beat, feeling the rise and fall of her chest. Claire held Kaia close, wanting her to be okay, needing her to always be okay.

She, too, closed her eyes, but she didn’t drift off until she was sure Kaia’s breathing was deep and even.


End file.
